


The heartbeat of...

by LemonTreeBears



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Avengers Family, Bed-Wetting, Black Widow - Freeform, Breast Fucking, Burping, Coulson Lives, Crying, Daddy Issues, Diapers, Dummy - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Littles, Littles Are Known, Littles and Bigs, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Pacifier - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Phil Coulson, Team as Family, Thumb-sucking, Toddlers, Wetting, bottles, diapering, mama may, parenting101
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTreeBears/pseuds/LemonTreeBears
Summary: “Natalia Alianovna Romanova…” The deplorable voice snickered. “I know that very little secret of yours and I don’t like it one bit. Humans are, as they say, naive, but you… Oh you…” Loki let out a wicked chuckle “You along with those who sin. Now I’m here to give you exactly what you want.”...“Well Sir, according to my scans, the package’s make is of a body bag… with a heartbeat." The A.I. paused to let the message sink in before proceeding. ““The heartbeat of Agent Romanoff Sir.”





	The heartbeat of...

**Author's Note:**

> Tony: Daddy  
> Steve: Dada  
> Bruce: Uncle  
> Natasha: 2-5  
> Clint: 6-11
> 
> Phil: Papa  
> May: Mama  
> Daisy: 1-3  
> Jemma: 3-6  
> Fitz: 6-13
> 
> Thor: Fafa(aka father)  
> Jane: Mommy  
> Darcy:3-5
> 
>  
> 
> Hiya!  
> I've been considering this idea for quite some time and thought it best to write it down and maybe give it a go now. This is my second rough draft on here, and I just really want to see if people like this idea. I'm considering either a short 3-5 chapters story or a dragged out long "?" story  
> *Littles are known*
> 
> The heartbeat of.... The heartbeat of a little, of a family, and of love. Ups and down... 
> 
> Loki escapes asgard prison with the help of Frigga(after she was manipulated by Loki) and Thor goes to warn them but too late when he arrives and Loki had Natasha sent over in a body bag(still alive). Nat drops headspace and the family works together to help her and find Loki who has an agenda to punish the world by turning all the littles into actual babies. Physically. Bruce and Tony work on a cure, but May heard about Nat and suggested FitzSimmons help out too. They all somehow possible, move in together and try to come up with a reversal cure.  
> *note that Im not sure if Phil is alive here yet...

The mission was simple. Gather intel, protect the asset and bring him home. In-and-out. Simple. Nothing the infamous Black Widow couldn’t handle. 

Natasha left the Avengers tower that morning with a grin on her face, anticipating the meal she’ll get to enjoy upon her arrival home. She boarded the jet, took her seat, and flipped through the OP file once more. “Easy kill she assured herself.” Or was it too easy…

She may have spoken too soon. 

 

The once stoic assassin laid still, body drenched, wet and cold, she shivered alongside her fearful tears streaming down her burning cheeks. Disorientated, she couldn’t control her body despite her relentless attempts. She widened her eyes and felt nothing but darkness, not even the slightest gleam of moonlight from her usual bedroom window. The assassin was never one for emotional weakness, but the second she mustered enough energy to struggle, she yanked her arm upward and achieved nothing but the rattle of metal chains. 

‘What’s happening’ she though to herself. ‘Where am I?’ The Black Widow had lost all her senses. In her mind, in spite of her struggled to keep her thoughts in-line, she was still thinking clearly, but to the echoes she shot to her captive, her screams were nothing but childish wails and whimpers. 

 

Minutes, or if not even, helpless hours, passed. The once stone-cold assassin now laid restless unbeknownst to the world in a secret underground lair of the one and only Loki. Mere Earthlings may have believed the tale of the imprisonment of the god of mischief, but he has come to take revenge once more. 

As the assassin laid bound to the ground, at last, the room was brought to sight by a creek of the door in the corner by her feet. It was only then did she descry the state of her torture.  
“Natalia Alianovna Romanova…” The deplorable voice snickered. “I know that very little secret of yours and I don’t like it one bit. Humans are, as they say, naive, but you… Oh you…” Loki let out a wicked chuckle “You along with those who sin. Now I’m here to give you exactly what you want.” 

Before she could even register the voice, she gasped for a breath of air as the sceptre was brought into view and a blue light blinded and rendered her unconscious. 

“Bag ‘er up!” Loki commanded his acolytes. “Leave her at their doorstep. I want them all to feel my pain!” The God of Mischief roared with a flap of the cape and let the scene. 

———

 

“Sir!” J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke up in-between the songs his creator was working to.  
“JESUS J.A.R.V.I.S You cant just sneak up on me like that. I’m working here!” 

“My apologies Sir, but this is a much more pressing matter than re-coding Dummy’s fetch module” The A.I. teased with firmness. 

“Yea… Yea… What is it!?” 

“There’s been a package addressed to the Avengers being bought in by U as we speak, I have notified all members of the team to assemble in the Medical ward and believe it best you take caution to this matter.” 

“What, the medical ward? What are you talking about?”

“Well Sir, according to my scans, the package’s make is of a body bag… with a heartbeat." The A.I. paused to let the message sink in before proceeding. “

“The heartbeat of Agent Romanoff Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again! 
> 
> This chapter is kinda short and brief, but if you liked it please do leave a comment of kudo so I know im doing something right. If you have any suggestion do let me know so I can learn to improve my writing and storylines :) 
> 
> thank you!!!


End file.
